Katie Gryffindor
by Beautiful Secrets
Summary: Katie had medical condition that forbade her from leaving her home, so she took Hogwart's classes at home, under the eye of her parents. When it clears up, she is enrolled in Hogwarts, with, HP, RW, and HG. When she meets Oliver, will he change her life?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter  
Chapter I  
  
She pulled open the freezer, and laid a bottle of soda against the ice built up inside. A bell tone rang throughout the house, and she turned her head.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
"I've got it." She heard the door open, and reached to the stove for another bottle to set in the freezer, when her mom called her.  
  
"Katie? It's for you."  
  
"Who is it, mum?"  
  
"One of your kind." Katie turned her head.  
  
"Mum.don't make me explain it again."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. One of your wizard friends." Katie smiled.  
  
"Send them in here." She heard the door close, and waited for someone to enter the kitchen.  
  
"What don't you want to explain again?" a voice asked. She turned her head.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter. It's good to see you." He smiled, and walked to the sink.  
  
"What don't you want to explain again?" he asked again. Katie smiled.  
  
"Every time one of my wizard friends come by, she refers to them as 'my kind.' Then I have to precede to explain that, while she is a muggle, and I understand that she doesn't like our use of magic, she did marry a wizard, and therefore has to accept it, because if she doesn't, my father goes into one of his tantrums, and he can scream very loud. And, after a while, I sneak through my window, and take off on my broom. No one misses me until they check my room five hours later, and usually, I'm home by then." Harry smiled, and nodded towards the freezer.  
  
"Why do you put them in there? I mean, I know it gets them cold, but, why not use magic?"  
  
"It's against the rules." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Hermoine found a loophole."  
  
"Really? Tell me." He smiled.  
  
"See, even though the rule states that you cannot use magic outside of Hogwarts, it only states magic that can hurt, harm, or frighten others. Making something cold would not frighten someone unless they see you do so." Katie smiled.  
  
"Yes, well, you see, my mother fears magic, so she only stays home for a short time with my father, because after he's rested, which takes an hour, he throws his magic around the house like a game, and she doesn't wish to see it." He nodded, and Katie closed the door. "So, tell me.what'd you come by for?" He smiled.  
  
"To see if, maybe, you would come to school this year, and be with the students like a normal classmate." She nodded.  
  
"My parents enrolled me for a normal year, in the dorms of Hogwarts. I couldn't do it for the past few years because I couldn't go outside very often, nor could I walk very far. I had a medical condition that cleared up over this summer." Harry smiled.  
  
"Great. So that means, you'd be going to Diagon Alley for your supplies?"  
  
"Of course. My father is taking me today. We just my letter yesterday, and this afternoon is the only free time he has." Harry smiled.  
  
"Mind if I come? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won't let me go."  
  
"Harry, as far as I am concerned, you can move in with me when summer comes again." His eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, just, when my father comes home, I'll have to ask, but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes.so, until then.come on, let's go upstairs. I've been talking to Ron and Hermoine for about an hour now.but Fred and George keep interrupting him." They raced up the steps, and she closed her door, catching her owl on her arm as she flew in the window.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know you had an owl!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yep. Papa got it for me last month. Her name is Ceris. She's very sweet. And this is my other pet." She walked to her closet, and pulled open the doors. Harry's eyes widened as he looked in at the bird, who sat, wings folded against its sides, head turned to the side, eyes closed to slits. It's feather's were a fiery red, with orange and yellow bits thrown in.  
  
"It's a.a."  
  
"A phoenix. My prized possession, aside from the self-writing paper." she stated.  
  
"Self-writing paper?" She nodded, and pulled the roll of parchment from Ceris' claw.  
  
"See, when it is unrolled, whatever is said within, maybe, fifty feet is printed on the paper, without anyone having to use a pen. Ron, Hermoine, Fred, and George have been sending me messages on it for a while tonight.longer than usual." She unrolled it, and scanned her eyes across the message.  
  
~Hey, Katie! Well, during this entire conversation, I have been trying to ask you the same question, but Fred and George keep.  
~.Coming in and lightening the mood! You have to understand, Ron, comedy is the biggest part of life! Laughter is the best.  
~Way to tick me off, Fred! If you keep interrupting Ron, I am going to petrify you.  
~Hermoine! My mother would never forgive you!  
~Thank you, Ron.Uh...we'll be going. See you!  
  
~About time. Now, as I wanted to ask you.  
  
~Are you coming to Hogwarts this year? I mean, it would be your seventh year, wouldn't it?  
  
Katie giggled, and waved her wand over the parchment. It cleared up, and she cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, Hermoine, it would be my seventh year, and yes, I am coming this time. I am so excited.hey, take a guess at who's over here." she said, smiling at Harry. He smiled back, took a breath, and exclaimed, "Me! It's Harry, guys! I'm with Katie today, she's taking me to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Are you guys coming too, or have you already gotten your things?" Katie smiled, rolled up the parchment, and clipped it to Ceris' leg.  
  
"Go to Ron's, Ceris. Go on." The owl fluttered, and took off out the window.  
  
"When did you get a phoenix?" he asked.  
  
"About two or three months ago. I bought it myself, too, with my own money." She heard the gravel in her driveway get thrown about, and leaned out the window.  
  
"Hello, papa!" she called. He got out of the car, and tipped his hat to her, and she turned, closing the door to her closet, ran out the door of her bedroom, and down to greet her dad. Harry followed. Her father just closed the front door when she skidded to a halt in front of him, Harry right behind her.  
  
"Hi, papa."  
  
"Hello, my dear.and Harry Potter. It's wonderful to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you as well, sir."  
  
"Oh, please, call me Mr. Gryffindor! Sir is too formal." Katie smiled.  
  
"Alright.Mr. Gryffindor."  
  
"That sounds better. So, what was the rush for, Katie?"  
  
"Well, papa.would it be alright if Harry came with us to Diagon Alley? His Aunt and Uncle won't take him, since they are the most wretched muggles ever to set foot on this planet."  
  
"Of course, dear. We won't leave for another hour, but he can come if he wishes." She squealed.  
  
"Thanks, papa. Now to go see if Ron and Hermoine have responded yet." Her and Harry headed back up to her room, and Ceris sat on the windowsill, waiting. Katie smiled.  
  
"Well, at least we get to Diagon Alley."  
  
"I thought you wanted to ask him about me.moving in." She shook her head.  
  
"I mean, I will, but I have to do it from school, with Ceris, or else he'll say no.let's see what they have to say." She unrolled the parchment, and scanned it.  
  
~Neat! This is going to be so cool! That means.we get to spend two years with you, right?  
~Yes, Ron, that's right. Oh, this is going to be so much fun, Katie. And, no, we haven't gotten our things yet. In fact.  
~My parents are taking us to Diagon Alley now. We are in a taxi, but it's all good. We will meet you outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies in two hours. Is that okay?  
~Yea, is that okay? Honestly, I wanted to meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, but we can't spend money on food until we have our books and supplies.  
~Well, just come find us. If we aren't at Quidditch, we're at Florean, or visa versa.See you!  
~Bye!  
  
Katie giggled, and waved her wand over the parchment once more.  
  
"Great. Harry? Could you excuse me? I have to get changed." He nodded, and walked out her door, closing it behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter  
Chapter II  
  
Mr. Gryffindor pulled open the door of the Leaky Cauldron, letting Harry and Katie in before closing it again.  
  
"Well, if it isn' Jonathan Gryff! Haven' seen you in years!" a ruff voice exclaimed. Mr. Gryffindor turned his head, and smiled.  
  
"Rubeus? Is that you?" Harry and Katie looked at each other, and looked up at the tall, burly man who stood over Katie's father.  
  
"It's me, alright.And Harry .good to see you, boy."  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Hagrid." Hagrid looked down at Katie, and cocked his head at an angle, to try and recognize her.  
  
"I don' think I've seen you bafore."  
  
"Oh, Hagrid, this is my daughter, Katie."  
  
"Katie. Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too, Hagrid."  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but the kids have to pick up supplies for school."  
  
"Gotcha, Jon.great to see you."  
  
"You too. Bye!" They waved to Hagrid, and continued through the backdoor of the Cauldron. Harry smiled, and raised his wand to the third brick from the left above the trash bin. They stepped back a bit, and waited as the doorway opened, and they headed through to Diagon Alley. As the arch closed behind them, Katie took Harry by the wrist.  
  
"We're going to go find Ron and Hermoine, Papa. We'll come find you later!" They took off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, to find their friends. As they peered through the window, Katie watched Ceris land on her shoulder.  
  
"Ceris?" she asked, looking up.  
  
"You forgot to bring her, didn't you?"  
  
"Apparently so.but, she followed, so she's a very bright bird." Harry smiled, and turned his head.  
  
"Ron! Hermoine!" he called, and pulled Katie with him to the Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Harry!" they exclaimed.  
  
"How was your summer?" Ron asked.  
  
"You don't need to ask. It's been the same as last year, and the year before." The girls smiled, and Katie reached up, letting Ceris step onto her arm.  
  
"Guys? Are you going to stand around, or are you going to get your supplies?" she asked. Before anyone could answer, Mr. Gryffindor ran up.  
  
"Katie? All you need to pick up is a wand, and the book you are using for Divination." Katie nodded, and looked at her father.  
  
"What's the title of the Divination book?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.Unfogging the Future." Katie nodded.  
  
"Alright, Papa. I will." She turned her attention back to her friends. "What?" They were all staring at her.  
  
"You are just now taking Divination?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Because.we took it last year."  
  
"And we're fourth years."  
  
"Well, there are only two problems with me coming to Hogwarts now."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be a seventh year, but they thought that I wouldn't learn enough in one year, so they made me a sixth year. And, Divination was something I was supposed to take three years ago, but I couldn't do that at home, so they me asked to wait on it." They nodded, and headed to the wand shop.  
  
It took three hours, and four breaks, but finally, the Weasley's, Harry, Hermoine, and Katie had all their supplies for school, and were back at their vehicles outside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well, Ron, Hermoine.and the rest of the Weasley's.We'll see you in a week, at the station."  
  
"And don't worry. We'll wait for you, so we can show you how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Katie smiled.  
  
"Thank you." They got into the car, Ceris sitting on Katie's knee, and headed back home.  
  
Katie had all her things packed, and in the trunk of the car, with Harry's things, the night before they set off for Hogwarts. Harry was ecstatic: he could never wait for school to start, to get away from his aunt and uncle. Katie, however, wasn't sure how this year was going to go. She'd never stayed that far away from home before for this long, and she'd been with her phoenix everyday, but now, she couldn't take it with. It had to stay here, in her room. Harry knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey, Katie, are you alright?" She looked up, and the phoenix flew over, landing on the bed.  
  
"It's okay, Gryffin. He's my friend." Gryffin fluttered to the table, and perched, watching.  
  
"Gryffin?"  
  
"That's her name. And I'm fine, but I don't want leave her here."  
  
"But you can only take one pet with you. And that's Ceris."  
  
"I know.I'll be fine. We should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yea. Goodnight, Katie."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." He walked out of the room, closing her door, and she laid down, clicking off her lamp.  
  
"I wish you could come, but.only one pet." She yawned, and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Gryffin pulled the hair from her eyes, and flew back into the closet, to sit on it's perch.  
  
The sun shone through the window, casting a bright light onto an empty bed. Katie stood at her closet, stroking Gryffin's head. Her father knocked on the door, and stepped inside.  
  
"We should be going if we want to get there in time. Say goodbye to the bird."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, Papa." The bird whined a little. "I don't wanna leave you, either, Gryffin, but I can only take one animal with me, and I have to take Ceris. She was bought for the specific purpose of aiding me in school. I'm sorry.but listen, if something happens, if it's an emergency, you come find me at Hogwarts. Find the scent of my wand." She held up the wand she bought a week earlier, and the bird took in its scent for a moment.  
  
"Katie! Let's go!" her mother called.  
  
"Bye, Gryffin." She kissed her forehead, and ran from the room. "Alright, I'm here, let's go." She got in, beside Harry, and her father started the car.  
  
Harry pushed his luggage cart, Katie right behind him, up to the Weasley's.  
  
"Well, Ginny, you first," Mrs. Weasley stated. The little girl pushed the cart at a run, and disappeared into the pillar.  
  
"Fred, George, you two next." The twins followed Ginny, and then Ron and Hermoine ran for it. Harry and Katie were last, and they said goodbye, and ran. Katie closed her eyes as she went through the pillar, and opened them to see a sign reading: Platform 9¾  
  
They had loaded onto the train, their luggage put away, and Katie opened Ceris' cage, to let her sit on her shoulder.  
  
"I love your owl, Katie."  
  
"Thanks, Hermoine. I like your cat." The cat curled up in Hermoine's lap.  
  
"Oh, really? His name is Crookshanks." Katie lifted her eyes to see Ron's owl.  
  
"I thought you had a." Harry motioned with his hand not to mention the rat. Katie stopped. "Nevermind.what's your owl's name?"  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Pig?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. Pig." Katie shrugged, and rested her head against the window.  
  
"How long does it usually take to get to Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's at least until nightfall." Katie nodded, and closed her eyes.  
  
The kids piled into the Great Hall for the meal given at the beginning of every year, and Katie headed down with Harry, sitting beside him at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wait.you already have a house?"  
  
"Yea. My father brought me here when summer break started, and I got to meet Dumbledore, and McGonagall, and get sorted into my own house." Harry smiled.  
  
"Neat. That means you, me, Ron, and Hermoine are all in the same house, as well as all of the Weasley's."  
  
"Oh.so that means I'm stuck with Fred and George all year?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"One more thing. There are supposed to be seven years here, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, the teachers and staff have created an eighth year, so all seventh years from last year are eighth years now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, they figured that if a student gets too distracted during the year, then they can just get a review year, and eighth years get one class from the other seven, and then an hour in the library, just reading." Katie nodded, and turned her head, to see the first years being sorted, and caught glimpse of a boy sitting a few seats away from Harry, on the other side of the table. He smiled, and turned to watch the kids being sorted. His hair was brown, but very short, and seemed to be plastered to the very top of his forehead. She smiled, and rested her head on her hand as she watched kids split up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter  
Chapter III  
  
Katie stumbled down the steps of the dorm, into the common room, the next morning, right behind Hermoine.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, straightening her robes. Hermoine smiled.  
  
"It's almost time for breakfast. We wait for Harry and Ron, and then we go to the Great Hall." Harry and Ron hopped down the steps into the common room, and the four of them headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Harry sat to Katie's right, and she nibbled here and there, not really hungry, and reached out for a drink of water. Ron looked up from his breakfast.  
  
"I heard you had another pet at home, Katie." She swallowed the water, and nodded.  
  
"I do. Her name is Gryffin, and she's a phoenix. I got her about a month before I got Ceris."  
  
"A phoenix? Wow, where'd you find a phoenix?" She smiled.  
  
"My dad's sister sent it to me from some other country over the summer, but I had to pay her to get it for me. I miss my bird, too. I've been seeing it everyday day since I got it.what about you, Ron? Where'd you get that bird?" He glanced at Harry, and smiled.  
  
"A friend of Harry's said I could have it." Katie nodded, and went back to her breakfast. The plates had just been cleared, when a sound erupted from the doorway that caused everyone to stop. It sounded like a bird, but it was screaming. Katie lifted her eyes, and turned around. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Gryffin?" she whispered. The bird went in a spiral through the Great Hall before flying to Katie. She held out her hand, and it landed, it's head hanging low.  
  
"Gryffin? What's wrong?" she asked. Professor McGonagall walked over, and placed a hand on Katie's shoulder.  
  
"Katie? Could you bring your bird outside with me for a moment?" Katie stood up, stroking Gryffin's head, and followed McGonagall outside. Harry seemed to be the only person to notice the blood dripping from the bird.  
  
Katie sat down in a chair in Dumbledore's office, waiting to hear from him. He walked in, and sat opposite her at his desk.  
  
"Katie, you already have an animal here, correct?" She nodded.  
  
"My owl, Ceris."  
  
"Then why is your phoenix here, as well.?" Katie watched Gryffin stretch a wing, and then she saw it: a knife blade embedded in her side.  
  
"Oh, god, no." she reached out, setting Gryffin on the desk, and lifted her wing. "She came to me because she's hurt, Professor. Oh, Gryffin, I am so sorry." she whispered. "I have to get that out of her."  
  
"Wait!" Dumbledore exclaimed. She sat back.  
  
"What?" He held out a glass.  
  
"Make her cry. Her tears will heal her would." Katie held the glass beneath Gryffin's eye, and stroked her head. The tears fell into the glass, and Katie waited a moment, before setting the glass on the table. Dumbledore reached out, and took a hold of the bird.  
  
"Go ahead, remove the blade." Katie gripped the blade, and pulled, slowly, carefully, and finally, it slid out, and clanked against the floor as Katie dropped it and picked up the tears. She tipped the glass, dripping them onto the wound, closing it up.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Katie?"  
  
"Can I keep her here until she's well enough to fly?" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I know I may regret this, but yes, you may. And, during your free time, when you aren't doing homework, you may take her outside, so she can get the exercise she needs to get healthy."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Your welcome. Now hurry up, go get your books."  
  
"Alright.oh.one more thing. She won't stay anywhere alone now. This has happened once before, and she wouldn't stay away longer than five seconds."  
  
"Take her to your classes, if you must. I will inform the staff. She's a very precious bird." Katie smiled.  
  
"Thank your very much, Professor." Katie turned, Gryffin on her shoulder, and ran up to the Gryffindor dorms, to get her books.  
  
Katie pushed open the door, and shielded her eyes from the sun shining down on her. She saw Hagrid across the field, and waved as he looked over. He waved back, and walked inside his hut. Katie put her hand beside her shoulder, and let Gryffin step on it.  
  
"I want you to try and fly, but just around me." She hopped off her hand, and flapped her wings, and flew up a few feet.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the common room?" a voice asked. She turned around, surprised, and smiled. It was the boy she saw in the Great Hall the night before.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me permission to come out and let Gryffin stretch her wings until she's better.I'm Katie." He smiled, and reached out for her hand.  
  
"I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood. Captain of the Quidditch team." Katie nodded.  
  
"Yea, uh, Harry told me all about the game on the train.it sounds like fun."  
  
"Sounds? Haven't you ever seen."  
  
"Nope. My father wouldn't let me." Without looking up, she held out her hand, and Gryffin, who had been doing a nosedive, managed to slow down, and land on her wrist.  
  
"I don't think I've ever met someone, other than Dumbledore, who's owned a phoenix." Katie smiled.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess."  
  
"Yea, like this eighth year.what year are you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to be a seventh year, but Dumbledore told me that I may not learn enough in one year, so he made me a sixth year, but McGonagall agreed with him, and since she is the head of the Gryffindor house." Oliver nodded.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"What are you kids doing out here?" a voice called. Katie turned her head, and saw a pale man, dressed in all black with black hair, coming down the steps.  
  
"Oh, boy, it's Snape."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The potions teacher. He's a pain in the."  
  
"Wood! Get back inside.and how about this. A Gryffindor caught with a phoenix." Oliver looked over.  
  
"I have permission to not only have this bird, but to also have her with me at all times, and bring her out after classes for exercise." Snape shook his head.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, who happens to be great friends with my father."  
  
"Who's your father?"  
  
"Jonathan Gryffindor." Snape stepped back, and sighed, squinting his eyes at her.  
  
"Get to your dorms, or I'll take points from Gryffindor's house." Katie sighed, and looked at her arm. Gryffin had flown off. She looked around, trying to see her bird, when she heard Snape cry out in surprise. Gryffin had begun a nosedive, to attack him.  
  
"Gryffin, stop!" But, she didn't. She kept diving. Katie ran over, and stood in front of Snape. Gryffin flapped her wings, and pulled off to the side, to avoid a collision. The bird landed on Katie's shoulder, and Katie turned around.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape. I don't know what's gotten into her." She headed inside, Oliver following close behind.  
  
"Even though it's mean, it would have been cool to see Gryffin attack Snape, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't need to get into trouble in my first year here." She lifted her head, and saw the Fat Lady holding out a hand.  
  
"Password?" Oliver stepped up.  
  
"Muggles." The Fat Lady opened up, and revealed the doorway to the common room. Oliver held out his hand.  
  
"You first." Katie smiled, and stepped through the opening, towards the common room. As she placed her foot on the bottom step, she turned back to Oliver as he closed the painting.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"It was nice to talk to you." He nodded.  
  
"You as well. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." She walked upstairs, to her bed. Gryffin hopped over, and sat up on her perch at the end of the bed.  
  
Morning came, and went, and Katie found herself outside with Gryffin. Harry came out, in a crimson robe, with six others.  
  
"Katie? We have to practice Quidditch right now." She turned around, and smiled.  
  
"Oh. Alright.do you mind if I watch? I've never seen a game before." Harry looked at Oliver, and he nodded.  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, by the way, this is the team," he stated, and proceeded to introduce Katie to the others on the team. "You already know Fred, George, and Oliver." Katt nodded, and looked up as Gryffin took off.  
  
"Gryffin? Gryffin, get back here!" she called. The bird flew around, squawking, screaming. She watched it stop in midair, and start to fall. "Gryffin?" Katie whispered. The bird didn't catch itself. Katie was frozen to the spot, but Harry hopped onto his broom, and flew over, catching Gryffin with his right arm. Katie smiled as he landed. "Thank you, Harry. I couldn't imagine what's wrong with her." she stated, lifting the bird's head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter  
Chapter IV  
  
Katie watched them fly about the sky with the four different types of balls: a quaffle, two bludgers, and a golden snitch. After a couple of hours, they landed, looking wiped from the practice.  
  
"Good job, guys. If we play that well in the game, we're sure to win."  
  
"Who are we playing against, Wood?" Fred asked.  
  
"Hufflepuff. Should be easier to beat than Slytherin, I'd say." The team mumbled an agreement, and headed passed Katie, inside the castle. Harry stopped, and waited for her. She got up, and ran over.  
  
"What'd you think?" he asked.  
  
"It was.it was.it was so cool! I don't think I've seen anything that cool in my life!" Harry started laughing as they walked towards the locker rooms.  
  
"I thought you'd say that. Listen, we have to change, so."  
  
"I'll see you upstairs." He nodded, and she walked off, towards the common room, to check Ceris before dinner.  
  
Katie walked into the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, and as they sat, Harry sat to her left, Hermoine on her right, and Ron across from Harry. As the seats at the Gryffindor table filled up, she waited to see who would be sitting across from her. Finally, Oliver came down the rows, and slid into his seat.  
  
"The Fat Lady wouldn't let me leave.it's insane!" he whispered. She giggled, and looked down as the food appeared on their plates.  
  
"What's the deal with the bird? Don't you know that you aren't allowed to bring them everywhere with you? Or are you afraid that someone is going to try and hurt you?" a voice stated behind her. She lifted her eyes to Oliver's, but he was looking at something behind her, and when she turned to Harry, he seemed to be getting angry, as well as Ron and Hermoine. She turned around. A bleach-blonde boy sat at the Slytherin table behind her, glaring at the phoenix on her shoulder.  
  
"Who said that?" she asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy," Harry stated.  
  
"Oh, so your Draco.well, in answer to your questions: she not just a bird, she's a phoenix; I have special permission from Dumbledore to keep her with me at all times until she is better; and I don't fear anything but fear itself." Malfoy's lips pursed, and his eyes closed to slits. He spun back around in his seat, pretending she wasn't there. Katie turned around, to start her dinner.  
  
"Nice one, Katie. I don't think I've seen anyone stand up to him without finding a way to get in trouble."  
  
"It's just.if I didn't shut him up, Gryffin would have leapt over and started pecking at his face, and although that might have been cool to see, I don't want anything to happen to her." Harry and Ron nodded, and they went back to eating. Katie nibbled here and there, but reached up, and continued to feed Gryffin.  
  
Katie sat in the common room, on the couch, with Ceris on her shoulder, and her self-writing parchment opened on the table. She got up, picking up the parchment, and sighed.  
  
"Dad.hi! Listen, could you tell mom that I'm doing fine here? I made a new friend. He's head of the Quidditch team-yes dad, I am going to be watching Quidditch- and he's really nice. His name is Oliver Wood. Anyways.Harry, Ron, and Hermoine are helping me whenever they can with my classes. Occasionally, I do forget who teaches what, but I am getting the hang of it. Mom told me that you started to complain about work again.why do you stay there? Why don't you do something else? Like, something you like to do. Just, do it off to the side, because I don't think mom would like it if you quit."  
  
"Who are you speaking to?" a voice asked. She jumped, and turned around. Oliver stood on the steps. She held a finger to her lips.  
  
"Alright, dad, I should let you go. Got to get to sleep if I expect to get up in the morning. Tell mom to quit worrying about me, I can take care of myself. Write me back. Bye. Katie." She rolled up the parchment, tied it to Ceris' leg, and opened the window for her to fly out.  
  
"Who were you speaking to?" he asked.  
  
"I was writing a letter to my dad."  
  
"But.you weren't writing." he said, walking over.  
  
"Well, my dad bought me this self-writing parchment, and if someone says something within, like, fifty feet of it, it shows up on the parchment, and it's like dictating to someone who can write really fast." Oliver nodded.  
  
"Neat."  
  
"I know. And cheap, too. You can use the same parchment over and over and over and over again. It's pretty neat." She looked up at Gryffin, who flew over, and landed on Oliver's shoulder. Katie giggled.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. Gryffin rubbed her head against his.  
  
"She likes you, Oliver. And that's surprising, because she doesn't like many people. I mean, aside from me, Harry, Hermoine, the Weasley's, and you, but." Oliver smiled.  
  
"Oh, not that many?"  
  
"Well, usually she does the same thing to people that she did to Snape. Do a nosedive so she can attack them. It would take an act of God for me to actually let her, though." Oliver nodded, and Gryffin flew up the steps, to the girls dorm. "I guess I'll be going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She sat down, in the common room, reading over the letter her father sent back.  
  
Katie-  
I think it's great that you finally saw a Quidditch game. The only reason I didn't want you watching them here was for your mother's sake. She hates magic, but she married me, go figure. Anyway, she hates magic, but she hates wizarding games even more, so I had to watch them in secret. I didn't want it to be too complicated, so I that's why I never let you watch them. But, I think you do have a point. Maybe I should do something I enjoy. I'll make gum! When I get a prototype, I'll send it to you, so you can tell me what you think. Mom says she loves you, and so does Arnie, and they can't wait until you come home for the summer. Love you, sweetheart.  
Dad.  
  
Katie smiled, cleared the parchment, and slid it into her robe. She looked up as Ron came downstairs from his dorm, and Hermoine came down from hers. She waited for Harry, but didn't see him.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"He should be coming." They looked at the steps, and waited for him to come downstairs. Gryffin flew over, brushed Katie's face with her wing, and flew back up to her post.  
  
"She coming with?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nah. She wants to stay here for the day." Harry came running down the steps, and they all ran after him as he raced out of the room, through the painting.  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" Ron called. He skidded to a halt, and turned around.  
  
"Sorry.I thought everyone was already down there."  
  
"They are, but we aren't late." Harry nodded, and they began to the steps.  
  
They hit the bottom floor, and went down the four steps that would take them to the hall leading to the Great Hall, when Harry suddenly stopped, and grabbed his forehead. Katie turned around.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. He was cringing in pain. "Harry, sit down.Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling his hand back. The scar on his forehead seemed to be pulsating, and she knew something was wrong. She removed her wand from her robes, and created a small ice pack out of nothing. "Here, hold this to the scar, see if it helps." Harry lifted it, his eyes still closed, and dropped it onto his forehead. She watched the pain start to disappear from his face.  
  
"It feels a little better."  
  
"Will you be alright, or do you want me to get Professor McGonagall?" she asked. He waved his hand.  
  
"I'll be fine.I'm okay." He stood up, handing her the icepack, and started to the Great Hall again.  
  
They sat at breakfast, but there weren't any four seats together, so, while Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat together, Katie sat three seats down, beside Oliver, Fred, and George. She kept glancing down at Harry, and he would look back, and nod to her. Oliver picked up on this, and turned to Katie.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know.I think something's wrong with Harry, but he said he was fine."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Fred asked. She looked up.  
  
"His scar was hurting him on the way down here. I got worried."Oliver shook his head.  
  
"If something was wrong, he'd tell us. Wouldn't he?" Oliver asked, looking at the twins.  
  
"I'd think so." George replied. Katie nodded, and poked at her breakfast, but didn't really eat it. Ginny, Ron's little sister, looked up from a couple seats down the table.  
  
"Katie, I think you should eat! I mean, I haven't seen you eat much of anything since we got here.two days ago!" she exclaimed. Katie smiled, and then the squawking began. The mail had arrived. Ceris flew down, and landed on George's head. He lifted his eyes, and the owl tossed a letter across the table to Katie. She caught it, and opened it up.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"My dad." she said, skimming it. After a second, Ceris hooted, and tossed a small parcel at her. Katie picked it up off her plate, and set it on her knee, so she could read the letter.  
  
Katie-  
Honey? Okay, I'm just not used to writing you. I'm used to that.self- writing stuff, but my paper ripped, so I have to pick up some more. I finished my prototype for the gum, and it should be in the little box Ceris brought you.There should be enough samples of the gum for you, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and that new friend.oh! Oliver, to have a piece. Please, share! Hope you enjoy Gryffindor's Greatest Gum on God's Green Earth!  
Dad  
  
Katie smacked her forehead, and tore open the parcel.  
  
"What's that?" Fred asked, peering over her hand.  
  
"My dad is starting to make gum, and he sent enough for you three, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and me to have a piece." She took the gum out, and handed it around. "Oh, and you would never believe what he named his gum." Harry opened the wrapper, and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gryffindor's Greatest Gum on God's Green Earth. You think it's long enough?" Fred and George laughed, and popped the pieces into their mouths. Katie's eyes fell onto the letter, and then they widened.  
  
"What? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Fred stated.  
  
"Uh.there's a PS."  
  
"What's it say?" George asked.  
  
"PS.The two pieces that you hand to Fred and George are my prototypes of the joker's gum! After a few seconds, they'll start to foam at the mouth, and their teeth with turn green. Don't worry, after brushing their teeth a few times, they should return to normal." Fred started to cough, and Katie watched the foam fly onto his plate. She had to stifle her giggles, and stood up.  
  
"Guys, come on!" she whispered, grabbed heir arms, and pulled them from the Hall.  
  
"Where." George started, but didn't finish. The foam was too much. She pushed them into the boy's bathroom, and stopped them in front of the sinks.  
  
"Spit." She pulled out her wand, and created two toothbrushes, with toothpaste, and handed them over. "Start brushing. I wanna see if it actually helps." She stood, leaning against the wall, watching them brush, for five minutes. Finally, they spit, and examined their teeth in the mirror. "How's it look?" she asked.  
  
"Normal. Thanks," George said. Fred nodded.  
  
"Oh, and when you write back to your dad, tell him that that was awesome!" Fred exclaimed. Katie rolled her eyes, smiling, and waved her wand, making the brushes and paste disappear.  
  
"Come on, let's get back. They might think something strange is going on." The twins nodded, and the three of them hurried back to the Great Hall, and slid into their seats. Harry looked up from his plate.  
  
"Great! You made it back just in time to leave," he stated. Katie sighed, and as the students stood up, so did she.  
  
Classes went by quickly that day, and before she knew it, Katie was entering the common room with Ron. Hermoine had split, and gone to the library, and Harry had gone to Quidditch practice.  
  
"Ron? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where did you get Pig?" He sighed.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Course."  
  
"I got it from Harry's Godfather.Sirius Black." Katie looked at him.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Harry met him last year, and Sirius had to go on the run again because if anyone found him, he'd be either thrown into Azkaban prison, or receive the Dementor's kiss. He's been on the run ever since." Katie nodded, and stood up from her place on the couch. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I've got to write back to my dad, so I'm going to take a few pieces of my self-writing parchment to the Owlery, and get Ceris to take it to him."  
  
"Oh.alright. Well, I'll let the Fat Lady know not to go to sleep until you come back." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Katie took her parchment, opened the painting, and headed up the steps to the Owlery.  
  
She walked around for a few minutes, the parchment opened in her hands, looking for her owl. She couldn't find Ceris, but another owl landed on her shoulder. Looking up, she smiled.  
  
"Hi, Hedwig. I don't know if I should use you, though.have you seen Ceris?" Hedwig clicked her beak, and lifted a wing, pointing. Ceris sat in the corner, eating.  
  
"Thanks." She walked over, and touched Ceris' wing. Ceris hopped onto her shoulder, and Katie cleared her throat.  
  
"Dear Sirius. Alright, so, I know you may not know who I am, but I've heard a lot about you.well, mainly what I've seen on TV, and in the papers. But, anyway.I am Katie Gryffindor, second youngest of the Gryffindor line. I go to school with your godson. I don't want to be a burden, but his friend, Ron, told me about you, and I thought I should tell you. This morning, Harry's scar began to hurt. It even made him fall down. I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone at all, but when Ron mentioned you, and how you are on the run, I thought it might be a good idea. I just thought I should tell you, incase something happens. And.don't tell Harry I wrote you. He may get mad at me, and refuse to see me ever again. Thank you.Katie." She started to roll it up, but stopped herself, and held it open. "PS..don't throw this parchment away. Wave your wand (or something similar) over it, and when it clears, just start to speak what you wish to be in your letter. It'll write it on it's own. Thank you." She rolled it up, tied it to Ceris leg, and watched her fly outside, and soar off into the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter  
Chapter V  
  
The sun shone through the window, and tried to get into Katie's eyes, to wake her up. She mumbled something, and rolled over, pulled her blanket over her eyes. Ceris landed on her shoulder, and squawked a little. Katie finally blinked, and looked up.  
  
"Ceris?" The owl dropped the letter onto the pillow, and flew off, back to the Owlery. Katie picked it up, and tore open the back, to see who it was from. As she unfolded the parchment, she saw the name Sirius on the bottom of the page. She sat up in bed, and read the letter to herself, very quickly.  
  
Katie-  
This is neat parchment! But, onto Harry.if anything else happens, anything at all that would seem out of place to you, let me know. Has anything else strange happened? Like.someone did something, but it looked as thought Harry did it, and that's what everyone believes? Just an example, so you know what I'm talking about. Alright.oh, and don't send your letters to me with any bird that might stand out.okay? Thank you.  
  
Sirius.  
  
She folded the letter, and jammed it into her pillowcase, saving the response for when she was more awake.  
  
She headed downstairs, with a spare broomstick that Fred had lent her, and walked outside to meet up with the Quidditch team. They hadn't arrived yet, so she mounted the broom, and flew up to the stands, where she was going to sit and watch practice. Gryffin flew over, and perched, two rows behind her. After a minute, she watched the team walk outside, and into the field. They began to fly around, the Bludgers zooming past their heads, the Snitch flying under the radar, and the Quaffle beneath Angelina Johnson's arm. She flew towards the hoop, and threw it in, barely missing Oliver. Katie watched the practice, and smile on her face, as Harry dropped down with his Firebolt to catch the Snitch. Suddenly, she watched one of the Bludgers fly right passed his nose, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, and Katie watched in horror as it flew off, and smashed itself into Angelina's chest, knocking her right off her broom. She began to fall, and Katie grabbed her broom, leaping out of the stands.  
  
The Quaffle, which had been in the process of being tossed to Angelina, began to fall, and if not caught, would have landed, full force, on her chest. Katie swung down, caught it, and threw it to the side. She flew down to the ground, and kneeled beside Angelina.  
  
"Angelina? Are you alright, can you move?" she asked. The Chaser groaned.  
  
"My neck, my shoulder, and my hip hurt.."  
  
"Which shoulder, which hip?" Katie asked.  
  
"Right shoulder, left hip.ohhhhhh." she groaned. Katie sighed, and looked up.  
  
"Someone has to go get Madam Pomfrey.Angelina's shattered her collarbone and hip.but I don't know about the shoulder." The nurse ran across the field.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, looking up.  
  
"Angelina's broken her shoulder, her hip, and shattered her collarbone so badly, it's almost as if it isn't there." Katie stated, standing up. Madam Pomfrey nodded, and Katie helped her load Angelina onto the stretcher.  
  
The Quidditch team stood around Angelina's bed, and Katie stood on her right side.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey? Will she be alright?"  
  
"Well, Katie was right.the collarbone will take a while to mend, and so will the shoulder and hip. She has to stay off them for two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?!" Oliver exclaimed. "But.we have a game tomorrow! And next Saturday!" Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she has to rest, and let those bones mend together properly.you'll have to find a replacement Chaser." Angelina's eyes lifted and met Katie's.  
  
"Katie."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I want Katie to take my place.did you guys see her fly? She even caught the Quaffle so it wouldn't hit me. I want you guys to train her so that she can play tomorrow, and next week." Oliver sighed.  
  
"Alright.but that means we'll need to get you a uniform. Harry, we still have some left, right?" Harry thought.  
  
"I think so." Oliver turned, and looked at Katie.  
  
"Alright, Katie, you are our replacement Chaser." Katie looked down and Angelina, and shook her good hand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Katie walked outside, trying to get the feel of the Quidditch uniform. The rest of the team was in front of her, and suddenly, they stopped. She stumbled, and stood straight, wondering what's going on.  
  
"What're you doin' out here, Flint?" Oliver asked.  
  
"We booked the field for Slytherin, so we could practice as soon as you got off."  
  
"Ah, but we aren't done yet.We have note." Katie listened as Flint read the note.  
  
"'I, Professor McGonagall, give the Gryffindor Quidditch team permission to use the field for practice the rest of the afternoon, to train their new Chaser'.you have a new Chaser? Who?" Katie stepped forward.  
  
"Me. I'm filling in for Angelina." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's not a good reason to take the field from us."  
  
"And what would you know about good reasons, Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me the good reason for why you are such a jerk to everyone who's not Slytherin." Draco opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. "Thought so. Come on, guys, let's go." Katie walked towards the field, the rest of the team behind her.  
  
"Nice one, Katie," Oliver stated, stepping up beside her. She smiled.  
  
She leaned on her broom with her right hand, and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her left hand.  
  
"All right, gang, let's go get changed." They flew to the ground, and headed into the locker rooms. Katie took a bit longer to change, being knew to the uniform, so when she started putting on her shoes, everyone but Oliver had gone back to the dormitory. He walked over, and smiled.  
  
"Having some problems?" he asked, sitting on the bench.  
  
"No.I can do this." She pulled the bows in her shoelaces, and they untied.  
  
"Alright, yes, I'm having some problems. I can't keep the bows together to tie these stupid shoes." Oliver smiled, took hold of her laces, and tied, then double-knotted, her shoe, followed by the other one. She smiled.  
  
"Uh.thanks, Oliver." He nodded.  
  
"Not a problem." They stood up, and headed to the common room together. "Hey, what are you doing after dinner?" he asked. Katie stopped to think.  
  
"I have to answer a letter I got this morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the library, to work on homework.but, since your busy."  
  
"It's only one letter, so I can meet you down there." He smiled.  
  
"Alright. Forgotten realms," he stated, looking at the Fat Lady. She looked back at him.  
  
"Right.come on in." The painting opened, and the two of them headed into the common room.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at dinner, then?" he asked.  
  
"Dinner," she replied, and walked into the girls room.  
  
Katie headed up to the Owlery with her letter from Sirius, and waved her wand over the paper. As she entered the Owlery, she made sure no one was around, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Sirius.you are never going to believe this. Well, okay, you might, but I don't know. I watched Harry's team practice for Quidditch today, and one of the bludgers flew right past his nose, and, if it wasn't for the fact that Angelina Johnson was in the way, it would've swung back and hit him. Instead, it injured Angelina, who was a chaser, and knocked her to the ground.now, I usually don't see rogue bludgers, but if anything, someone had cursed this one.what do you think? Katie." She rolled up the parchment, clipped it to Ceris' leg, and watched her fly out the window. After a moment, Katie went back to the Common Room, picked up her bag, and headed to the library, to meet Oliver.  
  
He sat at a table, in the corner, looking back and forth from a book to a piece of parchment. She pulled up a chair, and set her bag on the floor. His eyes lifted.  
  
"Oh, hey." he said, smiling. She smiled back, and pulled out her Divination book.  
  
"You're taking Divination now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes.Trelawny, my parents, and I agreed that I should wait to learn Divination until I actually come to school, and then I could do the second year of Divination my second year here." Suddenly, Katie heard a little squawk, and looked up to see a bird fly down, dropping a letter in front of her.  
  
"What's that?" Oliver asked. Katie examined the writing on the envelope.  
  
"It's from my brother." She pulled it open, and unfolded the letter.  
  
Katie-  
I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this.but mom is..well.she died, last night. In a car accident, about three blocks from home. She was jogging home, getting some exercise after a night with her friends, when someone hit her, knocked her into a telephone pole.it was instantaneous. I didn't even get to say goodbye..sis, I am so sorry.  
  
Arnie  
  
Katie froze, staring at the letter, and teardrops that had been splattered across the paper.  
  
"Katie?" Oliver asked. She closed her eyes, and stood up.  
  
"I.I have to go." She turned, and ran from the library, tears stinging her eyes, as she raced up the steps, to the Gryffindor common room. Oliver reached down, picked up her bag, and her Divination book, and followed her.  
  
She was sitting on the couch, curled into a ball in front of the fire. Oliver walked in through the painting, and set her things down beside the table.  
  
"Katie?" he asked. She didn't move: her eyes were fixed on a picture of her mother, sitting in her hands. He walked over, and stood in front of her. "Katie? Are you alright?" he asked. She blinked, and looked up, setting the picture on the couch. "No.." she whispered, standing up.  
  
"What's up? What did your brother say?" he asked, as she walked towards the stairs. She stopped, and lowered her head.  
  
"It's my mother." Katie turned around as Oliver walked up. "Oliver, she was killed, last night. And the last thing I said to her was that she has to stop worrying, because I can take care of myself.and it always hurt her when I'd say things like that." Katie began to cry again, but this time, Oliver put his arms around her, and held her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter  
Chapter VI  
  
Katie sat down at the table for breakfast, between Ron and Hermoine, across from Harry, and two seats away from Oliver. Gryffin was perched on her shoulder, and, for the first time in a few days, Katie actually downed most of her food. She was just swallowing some pumpkin juice, when Ceris came squawking down with the rest of the owls, delivering the mail. The owl threw a letter at Katie, and took off. She glanced down, saw Sirius' handwriting, and jammed it into her robes.  
  
"Who's that from?"  
  
"Someone back home. I'm going to read it later. Maybe it can cheer me up.well, after I get done in Divination, anyway."  
  
"I'm glad I am done in that class," Harry stated. She looked up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Professor Trelawny was convinced I was going to die." Katie giggled.  
  
"Well, your still here, I see. I take it she was wrong?"  
  
"Very." She giggled again, and pushed herself from her seat as the bell rang. Oliver jogged up beside her as she slung her bag over her shoulder, and started up the steps. She turned her head.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have class this way. Listen, why don't we try the library again? Maybe this time you won't get a letter." Katie nodded, and smiled.  
  
"I'll see you there after dinner." He waved, and headed down a different corridor. Katie, on the other hand, climbed a ladder up to the tower, pushed open the door above her head, and climbed into the classroom. A fire was lit at one end of the room, and Professor Trelawny sat at her desk, staring deep into her crystal ball.  
  
Class was almost over. Trelawny stood up, and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Alright, everyone look at your neighbors tea leaves, and try to see what they say." Katie traded with the third year beside her.  
  
"Here you go, Colin."  
  
"Thanks, Katie. Here's yours." He handed his leaves to her, and she examined them from every angle.  
  
"Well.according to these.something great is going to happen to you within the next couple of days.and that you have a great personality.and your very kind." He smiled.  
  
"That's definitely. Let's see what yours says." He looked at the tealeaves from every angle, but shrugged.  
  
"Well, I see a bird, and a sheep.Good luck and good luck." he said, smiling, then,  
  
"Professor Trelawny? What does this mean?" he asked. The professor wandered  
  
over, and examined the arrow. Suddenly, she gasped.  
  
"Oh, my.Katie.you are going to experience a great devastation soon." She stood up as the bell rang.  
  
"I already have." Grabbing her books, she ran to the door, dropped to the floor beneath her, and ran to her next class.  
  
Dinner came and went, and Katie found herself in the library again, this time, sitting across from Oliver, with a book about Quidditch open.  
  
"Alright, Katie, remember, you are supposed to get the Quaffle through Slytherin's hoops tomorrow.or at least help do that."  
  
"No problem. I got past you, didn't I?" she stated. He smiled.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Hey, Gryffindor! I heard what happened to your mother." She lifted her eyes, and a chill went up her spine as she realized it was Malfoy talking.  
  
"What about it, Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"You know, if you keep going the way you're headed, you'll meet the same end as your poor, Mudblood mother." Katie jumped up, knocking her chair to the floor.  
  
"Do you want to know what's incredibly funny about that statement?" she asked, turning around. Her face had started to turn pink as her anger rose. He shrugged.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"My mother was pure Muggle. How can she be a Mudblood if she and my grandparents are both Muggle, Malfoy? Hm?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at the guy next to him. "That's what I thought. So why don't you just keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand. You can complain all you want after we beat you tomorrow." She turned back around, stood her chair up, and sat down. "Now.where were we?" she asked. Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Come on.let's finish this in the common room."  
  
They listened as the picture closed behind them, and Katie found herself staring at eight boxes, piled neatly behind the couch. She ran over, and looked at the label.  
  
"Where did those come from?" Oliver asked.  
  
"My father.but.what.?" she mumbled. She pulled the letter off them.  
  
"'Katie.I heard from Dumbledore that you have become a replacement for a Chaser on your Quidditch team, so, to help you and the team win, I thought I'd send everyone on the team a gift.' Oliver, go get the other players.except Angelina, of course." He jogged into the guys' room, and then called up to the girls room, and came back with the other five players.  
  
"What are those?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lightning bolts, Harry.my father sent them to help with the game.and not even Slytherin has these." She pulled off a box, and ripped it open. The broomstick was a shiny silver-plated wood, while the perfectly straight bristles were a screaming black color, with grey tips. "And everyone gets one." She handed them out, and team ooed and ahhed. "Wait.listen to this." Katie folded the letter, and looked at the bottom.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My dad wrote an ad for these.listen to what it says. 'The Lightning Bolt, though far more expensive than the Firebolt, is faster, and more swift, and more cunning than the Firebolt and the Nimbus 2001 combined. A Lightning Bolt can be steered with one hand much easier than all other brooms.' Wow."  
  
"You think Professor McGonagall would let us try these? I mean, it's still light outside," Harry said, glancing out the window.  
  
"Maybe.let's go ask her." They all ran from the common room, and slid into Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Professor?" Oliver asked. She looked up.  
  
"Hello, Oliver. What can I help you with?"  
  
"We were wondering if we could go outside for a few minutes, just to try out these new brooms that Katie's father sent us for the games." McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Of course. But only a little while. When the sun is gone, you all will come inside. Together. Alright?"  
  
"Thank you!" they called, and raced outside.  
  
Katie mounted her broom, and kicked off the ground. The rest of the team followed. They flew up into the air, and around each other for a few minutes.  
  
"Your dad is the coolest, Katie!" Harry called.  
  
"I'll have to remember to tell him that when I write!" She leaned forward, and flew down, touching her feet on the ground.  
  
"Katie, what are you doing?" Fred called.  
  
"Look at the sun! It's time to go inside!" she called. Grumbling, the others landed, picked up their brooms, and headed inside. "Oh, stop griping! You can ride them tomorrow, remember? Quidditch." They nodded, and she rolled her eyes, following them inside.  
  
She slid her broom under her bed, pulled out a piece of parchment, and headed down to the common room, to write to her father.  
  
"Dad, thanks so much for the brooms! We promise that tomorrow, in our match against Slytherin, we will try to win, and in the process, show off our brooms. Dad, I love you. Take care of yourself. Katie." She walked up to the painting, and pushed it open.  
  
"Hey! You aren't supposed to go outside at this time of night!" the Fat Lady called.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to send a letter to my father. Promise!" she called back, and ran up the steps, to the Owlery. She attached the letter to Ceris, and watched her fly out the window, when suddenly she remembered the letter from Sirius in her pocket. Pulling it out, she opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter. She stood at the window, reading it by moonlight.  
  
Katie-  
That does sound serious. I think Harry had a rogue bludger a couple years ago, as well. You may be on to something. Keep an eye on him, would you? I'll do what I can to keep in touch. Oh, and your doing a good job of sending me owls that don't stick out. Thank you. Try and keep me posted on what's happening with Harry.  
Sirius  
  
Katie waved her wand over the parchment, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Sirius. I promise to keep an eye on Harry, and to keep you posted if anything new happens. I think your right about the other rogue bludger.but I think that was just a house-elf, trying to get him to go home. I'm not sending this letter with Ceris, because I just sent her with a letter to my dad. I'll find another bird, which won't stand out. Just thought I'd let you know. I will keep you posted. Katie." She reached out, and touched the head of a bird near her. It started, and looked up. "I need you to deliver this letter for me," she whispered, as she tied it to the owl's leg. It hooted, and flew out the window, to get the letter to Sirius.  
  
Katie walked up the steps, to her bed, and laid down. She was so tired, and she had a game the next day. Her very first game, ever. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter  
Chapter VII  
  
Katie rolled over the next morning, dropping her head off the end of her bed. She started, and yawned. After a moment of stretching, she sat up, and pulled the curtain on her bed. It was still dark out. A little confused, she slid on her slippers, and headed downstairs, to see what the Grandfather Clock said. Hermoine was down there, too, looking at the clock.  
  
"Hermoine? Is it time to be getting up, or are my senses messed up?"  
  
"No, it's the right time, but you have to play in the rain today." She turned, and went back up to the room, to change. Katie dropped her head against the wall as Oliver came downstairs.  
  
"Is it supposed to rain during the match?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. My first game, and it's raining. Great."  
  
"Well, I know you don't want to play in the rain, but since you have to, I suggest you go get dressed, so all we have to is put on our robes, and grab our brooms.well, actually, we should bring our brooms downstairs." Katie nodded, and jogged back up to her room.  
  
She walked into the locker rooms, pulled on her Quidditch uniform, and grabbed her broom. After a second, she ran her hand along the handle, and the bristle, to make sure it was the same as it was the night before. The team headed out, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach start into a mad dash, flying around, ramming into each other. She felt very nauseous. Oliver looked at her.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I will be when I get into the air. I am just so nervous." He nodded.  
  
"I know how you feel. I was nervous before my first game too."  
  
"Don't tell her that story, you'll make her feel even worse," Harry said, turning around.  
  
"Alright." he said, shaking his head. "I won't tell her now. I'll wait." The door opened, and they mounted their brooms, taking off onto the field.  
  
The Quaffle was up, and Katie caught it, and spun on her broom, flying towards Slytherin's hoops. She saw Flint out of the corner of her eye, spun the broom, and threw the ball to Alicia Spinit. She zoomed up, and threw it passed the Slytherin Keeper. Katie watched the ball fly back, in the hands of the other team, towards her goal, and flew as fast as she could to get there, and get the ball from Oliver. Flint threw the ball in the air, spun on his Nimbus 2001, and hit it with the end. Oliver raced over, and smacked it back, and Katie watched it fly over her head to Katie Bell.  
  
"And Gryffindor has the ball! Katie Bell flies towards the goal, Marcus Flint right behind her, and, oh, he almost has her.but Bell flies off on her brand new Lightning Bolt. She throws the Quaffle through the hoop.another goal for Gryffindor, leading them against Slytherin, twenty to zero."  
  
The game went on for quite a while, the Quaffle going through the hoop, and Gryffindor getting ten points practically every five minutes. Finally, when Gryffindor lead, 110 to 20, Katie spotted Harry and Draco, zooming around the field, looking for the snitch. She looked back up in time to catch the Quaffle, and fly towards the goal. The ball had just left her hand for the hoop when a big fat drop of rain landed in her eye. She reached up, and tried to wipe it away, to open her eye.but her eye wasn't opening. No matter how hard she tried, it was stuck shut. Giving up, she flew back onto the field, and looked for Harry. He was just ahead of Malfoy, arm outstretched. She began to mutter under breath.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Grab that Snitch. Let's beat these guys." She watched him zoom forward, grab the Snitch, and slide on his broom, so he was hanging upside down.  
  
"And Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!!!" the announcer cried. Katie began to clap, and cheered, as she flew down to Harry. He landed on his back in the sand, and she hopped off her broom, ran over, and helped him up. The crowds were cheering, and Katie watched the Gryffindor team come racing up from one side, and Hermoine and Ron come up from the other. Katie was smiling as the team hoisted Harry onto their shoulders.  
  
She sat on the bench, pulled her foot up, and began to tie her shoe.  
  
"Over, under, in and out." she muttered under her breath. Oliver walked over as she double-knotted, and stood up.  
  
"Hey, you managed to do it yourself this time." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I did." They walked into the hall, and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. He looked over at her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with your eye?" he asked. It wasn't until then that she realized it still hadn't opened.  
  
"Hm? Oh, I don't know. I got hit with a raindrop outside, and it closed up. I couldn't get it to open again."  
  
"Well, let's stop by the Hospital wing. Maybe Madam Pomfrey could help you." She nodded, and they headed to the wing before dinner.  
  
They pushed open the door, and the nurse was on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Katie asked. She looked up, and smiled.  
  
"Katie! Hello. How can I help you?"  
  
"My eye won't open. I don't know why, but it got hit with a raindrop, and wouldn't open." Madam Pomfrey walked over, and examined her closed eye.  
  
"Hmmm.hang on, just a second. You will have to drink something for it to open." Katie looked up at Oliver, and sighed. Madam Pomfrey came back with a glass, and handed it to her. Katie took a breath, and swallowed everything in the glass.  
  
"It should open up in just a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." Katie looked over at Angelina, who was laying in the same bed she was in the day before.  
  
"Hey, Angelina," Oliver said, walking over.  
  
"Hi, guys. I heard you won."  
  
"We did."  
  
"Good job, Katie. First day on the job as Chaser, and you manage to help score one hundred and twenty points before the snitch is caught." Katie smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Angelina. I hope I do this well in the game next week, too."  
  
"Me too," she said.  
  
"We should be getting to dinner. I hope you feel better, Angelina."  
  
"Alright. Bye, Katie. Bye Oliver."  
  
"Bye, Angelina."  
  
They walked into the Great Hall, and looked for a couple of open seats at their table.  
  
"Come on," she said, heading over to Harry. One seat was empty by him, another across from him. She sat across from him; Oliver sat beside him.  
  
"Hi, guys.where'd you go after changing?" he asked.  
  
"I needed to see the nurse. My eye was swollen shut. Don't ask, I don't know how." She looked up at Oliver, and smiled. He smiled back. The food appeared on the plates, and Katie looked down.  
  
"Oliver? What story did Harry not want you to tell me before the game?"  
  
"Oh.at his first game, I told him that I was nervous at my first game, and when he asked me what happened during the game, I said I didn't remember. I got nailed with a bludger two minutes in; woke up in the hospital a week later." Katie giggled.  
  
"Well, at least that hasn't happened to me.or Harry, for that matter." Harry smiled.  
  
"Good thing. If I got knocked out, we wouldn't be able to win unless the chaser's managed over one hundred and fifty points before the other seeker caught the snitch." Katie nodded.  
  
"And that would probably only work if they were on zero points," Katie added.  
  
"Right," Harry said. Katie reached out, to pick up a roll, and smacked Oliver's hand.  
  
"Oh.sorry," she said, pulling back. He smiled.  
  
"Sorry." He tossed her a roll, picked up one for himself, and set it down on his plate.  
  
Katie pulled the painting closed behind her, and walked into the common room. Ceris was perched on the back of the couch, a letter tied to her leg. Katie untied it, and pulled open the envelope.  
  
Katie-  
I'm glad you like the brooms. I hope you had a good match, and that you won, because then I can be even more proud of you then I already am.love you, hon. You take care.  
Dad.  
  
Katie smiled, slid the letter into her robes, and walked upstairs, to her room.  
  
"Are you going to bed already?" Hermoine asked, coming down the steps.  
  
"No.I'm just putting away my robes, and getting my homework for Divination." Hermoine nodded, and continued downstairs.  
  
Katie sat back against the arm of the couch, and looked at her homework.  
  
"I have to make a star chart of my future? Great.hmm." Katie began to draw things onto the chart, making up her future.  
  
"What's supposed to happen to you, Katie?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm making this up." Ron smiled.  
  
"Harry and I did that, too.what did you write?"  
  
"Well.next week, I'm going to be narrowly missing getting nailed by a bludger; in a month, I'll be experiencing a devastating loss, as though I haven't already; after that, I have myself breaking an arm. She should get a kick out of this." Katie finished drawing up her "star chart" and laid it inside her book. Oliver walked downstairs.  
  
"Katie? I think this is yours." She looked up to the envelope in his hand, with Sirius' writing on it.  
  
"Oh.thank you." She reached out, and took it, and headed up to her room. She pulled it open.  
  
Katie-  
Listen, I know that you are going to keep me updated, but if I don't get something to eat, than I won't be here to get the updates. Would it be possible for you to get some food from the Hogwarts kitchen, and send it to me with Ceris and that owl you sent today? I am so hungry; all I've eaten in the past few days are mice and rats.sounds delicious, hm? Well, thank you in advance.  
  
Sirius  
  
Katie smiled, and slid the letter under her mattress. Jogging downstairs, she saw Hermoine and Ron in the corner, working on some homework.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to go get something to drink, from the kitchen. I'll be back up in a little bit." Hermoine lifted her head.  
  
"You shouldn't go out at this time of night-you might get in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Katie draped her cloak over her arm, and walked out through the painting. She walked a few steps, and pulled it on. She was invisible.  
  
Katie hopped down the steps, making sure to look out for the teachers, and, as she reached the kitchen door, pulled off her cloak and walked inside. The house-elves ran about in fits of panic, cleaning the dishes, drying the dishes, and putting them away. Katie smiled as one ran up to her.  
  
"Hello, miss. I'm Dobby, the house-elf. Can I help you?" Katie nodded.  
  
"Yes, you can, Dobby. My name is Katie, and I was wondering if you had any food that you could give me."  
  
"What type of food would Katie like?" he asked. Katie looked up.  
  
"What do you have?" Dobby led her to a pantry, and opened the door. Inside were shelves and shelves of food. Katie smiled.  
  
"And, Twombly has made ham, as well."  
  
"Well, is it alright if I browse? I am not entirely sure what I'm looking for. But I know I will have some of the ham."  
  
"Of course. Dobby will tell Twombly." Katie nodded, and began to look over the shelves. After a few minutes, she walked out with a couple of boxes, and a little plastic container. Dobby ran up, handing her some ham, wrapped up, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby.one last thing.Anything to drink?" A little house-elf wearing a raggedy blue shirt, and, on his left foot and pink and red sock, while on the right was a black sock with white stars, stood beside the table. Katie smiled.  
  
"Here is some pumpkin juice for miss Katie." Katie smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Twombly. Thank you." She poured some into the container, and handed it back to Twombly. "Well.this is all I needed." She pulled a big square of fabric from her cloak, and laid it on the table. After a moment, all the food was laying inside, and the fabric was tied so tightly that nothing would fall out. She picked it up, thanked the elves again, and left the kitchen.  
  
Katie waved her wand over a piece of parchment she had, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Sirius, here is the food you asked for. It was no trouble getting it, and if you ever need anything else, all you have to do is ask. I won't mind. I should be getting back to my room; it's very late. Hope it all arrives together. Katie." She tied the bag to Ceris' leg, and to three other barn owls, so that not only would nothing fall, but it would be an even load, and it wouldn't be too noticeable.  
  
Katie buried her cloak in the bottom of her trunk, changed into her pajamas, and laid down on her bed. It was time for her to get to sleep, even if the next was Saturday, and she had no classes. 


End file.
